


Volatile Interest

by Lozza342



Series: Kindaichi/Seijoh Oneshots (mostly) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rejection, Staring, Technically All These Fics Are, what even is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: When the first-years arrived, a seemingly innocent interest arises with regard to Kindaichi Yuutarou. He's tall, a good player, but has a bottled anger Matsukawa is even more interested in.Maybe it goes deeper than that, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this one sees a significant dip in quality compared to the other two. Matsukawa is hard to write, OK?
> 
> Also I think my summary over-hypes this too much.
> 
> Oh well.

He was definitely tall. Nothing Aoba Johsai was lacking, of course, but it was reassuring. And from what he had heard from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he wasn’t a half bad player either. When Kindaichi first turned up he was nothing but nervous excitement and stuck to this other kid like a playful puppy. The same day going bug-eyed when Oikawa and Iwaizumi personally introduced them both as old friends, practically almost tearing up until Kunimi elbowed him to remind him they were in front of the entire team. He and Hanamaki had chuckled beside Oikawa, Kindaichi no longer a faceless description.

Kindaichi quickly became their second starting middle blocker alongside himself and although he was fairly fond of the other third-year MB Sawauchi whom he had been practising with for the past two and a half years, he didn't mind one bit that Sawa's spot was given to Kindaichi. He couldn't figure out exactly why at first, he chalked it up to because he was clearly as passionate as everyone else on the court, and after only a couple of weeks, him and Hanamaki had already begun joining in with Oikawa and Iwaizumi in keeping him fired up. It wasn't hard.

-

“Hey Kindaichi, can I pick ya brains?”

Kindaichi span around quickly to face Matsukawa, pushing the top of his water bottle with the heel of his hand. “Uh, sure.”

The inevitable pause. Matsukawa was pretty quiet most of the time, and so at this point he wasn't even sure Kindaichi knew he could actually say things that weren't totally sarcastic. It was a puzzled pause, as if wondering what prank he was going to pull. Matsukawa wasn't too bothered about being looked at in that way. In fact he thrived on it and he found a grin spread on his face already. Kindaichi swallowed as if he thought it was mischievous. It was, in a way.

“There a reason your quicks are slow?” It was an innocent question, really, and he genuinely wanted to know the answer.

Matsukawa had noticed pretty quickly. Kindaichi barely even had to tell Oikawa (not that he had the guts to anyway), all it took was one missed set and balled-up fists and he never missed another. It wasn't like Kindaichi was slow, though. He could be a lot quicker if he wanted to be.

Kindaichi's face fell and showed Matsukawa a look he wasn't sure suited the kid's features. His eyes went a little darker and his lips curved into a big frown, brows drawn together, the bottle he was holding a little tighter in his grip. Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

“I’m just _slow_ , OK? No big deal.”

Matsukawa was sure that wasn't the case, actually he was more surprised at the fact he was using that tone of voice.

Not knowing the right response to something like that, he shrugged. “OK.”

He watched the way Kindaichi's look turned into confusion, as if he had expected literally any other response.

He didn't think anything more of it until that one practise game.

-

He had been really fired up when Irihata mentioned a small practise match with a previously national-level team called Karasuno. Matsukawa didn't figure out why until Oikawa pointed out that it's most likely where Kageyama Tobio went.

It was a name he had heard plenty of in conversation, but the picture in his head didn't match up to the raven-haired boy on the other side of the court. For one, he seemed pretty in control. It didn't take long to find out Kageyama had changed and from the look on Kindaichi's and Kunimi's faces, he had changed a lot.

After the match, Kindaichi slipped. Kunimi stuck to him like a leech, giving side-glances to him and nudging him if he started to look too sour.

Matsukawa had never heard Kindaichi shout before and it was a shock to everyone when it was Yahaba. The last thing the kid would do was shout at one of his senpais - especially one he was so close with - so when he did, Yahaba couldn't even shout back out of shock.

Even Kunimi didn't step in at that. Of all people it took Iwaizumi to touch his shoulder and tell him to take a break. Like a switch he bowed his head and began a litany of apology to Yahaba, Iwaizumi and the rest of the team for causing a ruckus.

To see his kouhai - who, for the most part seemed fairly straight-out - in such a way got Matsukawa wondering what exactly went on in his mind. It wasn't like Kageyama was particularly horrible to him that day, from what he had heard it was mostly Kindaichi shouting at his old setter rather than the other way around. Yet, he was still in such a foul mood. A mood Matsukawa had never seen before.

“He looks so miserable. I'd send him home if I were Oikawa.”

“ _If I were Oikawa._ You should be careful with your wording, Hanamaki.”

The way Hanamaki cringed next to him let him know he was right, and Matsukawa smirked.

“Nah, I think he'll be OK. Considering how easy it was to get him to realise…”

“You're creepy when you do that.”

“What?”

“Staring like you're looking into his soul.”

Matsukawa snorted softly. “You prefer if I look into your soul?”

“Ew, no.”

He still didn't look away from the other middle blocker, arms crossed and 'hmm'ing softly. Kindaichi was helping run block-follow drills, stood holding the blocking pad with strong arms. He was smiling, but it looked forced. It wasn't like the little outburst would go unforgotten in Kindaichi's mind, even if it had everyone else's.

“C'mon, we should do… something, before coach Mizoguchi stops watching Kunimi.”

Right. Practise. That was a thing that they should be doing. “Yeah.”

-

It wasn't like he was a creep. OK, maybe he was, everyone on the team would probably agree on that, but it wasn't on purpose. He was interested, that was all, and Kindaichi was left walking home alone because the other first-years were forced to stay late and clean up.

“Hey, Kindaichi.”

Kindaichi jumped five feet in the air and then span around to dip his head in hello. “Matsukawa-san! Hi!”

It was a little over-acted, and if he was anyone else he would've raised an eyebrow and continued talking as if it was normal.

“You're supposed to run away.”

“What? I-I am?”

This guy was impossible.

“It was a joke. You take everything waay too seriously.”

Matsukawa imagined the angry smoke Kindaichi puffed out of his nose and realised he probably shouldn't have joked around at someone who took such things to heart.

“Maybe if everyone didn't treat me as an invalid, I wouldn't!”

Matsukawa's eyebrows shot up. He shouted at him. Kindaichi Yuutarou, all nerves and formalities and- He really shouted at him.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

Kindaichi span back around, hiked his shoulders up and hung his head. “Leave me alone.” He spat, bitter at the floor.

“This is about the practise match.” It wasn't a question. Matsukawa knew without a doubt it was the practise match. And more specifically, Kageyama.

“Congratulations, you noticed what everyone else did. Can you forget it?”

Matsukawa shrugged. He could, he could walk away and leave him to sulk about his petty rivalry with his old setter. Kindaichi probably expected it. Matsukawa didn't particularly like confrontations much, preferring to keep to himself and the other third-years.

“Not if you start throwing temper tantrums and shouting at my friends because of it.”

He noticed the way Kindaichi's shoulders shifted, like he was flinching at the words.

“Yeah, I don't see why you didn't get kicked out of practise today. You blew up for no reason. Why you had to take it out on Yahaba, I don't know. But get your shit together.”

How far he could push him, Matsukawa was testing. It may have been cruel but everyone tiptoed around him like he was this fragile thing. He wasn't. That was proven today.

“I'm _sorry_ , OK?!”

Matsukawa cringed at the way Kindaichi's voice cracked, considered turning and walking away again. “OK.” Just don't cry.

“Goodnight, Matsukawa-san.” He said curtly before continuing on, footsteps hitting the pavement a little too hard.

It was kind of cute. Kindaichi was cute when he was angry. Forget when he shrank nervously under attention or the way he stuttered sometimes when talking to his senpais, forget the little head-tilt thing he did when he was confused and even forget the beaming smile he got when Oikawa praised him. This was the cutest.

Brows furrowed, lips just barely pouted and cheeks puffed unintentionally, the pink of his face, or his shoulders hiked up defensively and eyes averted, somewhat mocking. And that, the way he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked as if trying desperately not to cross them.

He was definitely a creep if he spend the past five minutes thinking that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are uploading schedules?  
> What is motivation?  
> Why am I so invested in this rarepair?
> 
> I think my Matsukawa is really OOC and for that, I am sorry ;-;

"You're staring again.”

“Your point?”

“He's noticed.”

Ah. Was he really that obvious?

“You should ask Kunimi if he's single.”

“Yeah.”

Hanamaki smirked.

“Wait, what?”

A ball flew past his head and he blinked rapidly. Did he hear that right?

“Ah! S-Sorry!”

Hanamaki spun on his heel and Matsukawa almost almost uncharacteristically grabbed him but he was a little too late. That ball was Kindaichi's, of all people. 

“My bad, I wasn't... paying attention.”

“You didn't hit me, no need to apologise.”

“Well- sorry anyway.” Kindaichi said and scooted past for the ball.

“That was way out, by the way.”

Kindaichi picked the ball up with more force than necessary and completely ignored him as he went to put it back in the basket.

“Smooth.”

Matsukawa deflated and crossed his arms, leaning too heavily on one leg. “You think he had a crush on his old setter? Kage-Kag-”

“-Kageyama.”

“Yeah, him.”

“Why?”

Matsukawa shrugged. “Hunch.”

“You should ask Kunimi-”

“Know what? I might.”

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow, wondering what got into him.

-

“You think he has a crush on me?!”

Ah. Perfect timing.

Two heads spun to the door at the arrival of the third-years. A blush rose through Kindaichi and he bowed his head before turning back to the locker to pretend nobody heard it.

“Yes.”

“Oooh, go on. Don't spare any details!” Hanamaki sniggered. Now that was low.

“What? What? Did I miss something?!” Oikawa poked his head over Iwaizumi's shoulder as they filed through.

“It's nothing.” Kunimi said, turning to his own locker next to Kindaichi.

Kunimi was sensible. He liked to razz Kindaichi, but he knew when to stop, when it was uncomfortable for everyone.

Matsukawa stayed silent too. It would be less suspicious if he said something, but he figured either way, Kindaichi would prefer he didn't.

The two first-years left very quickly after that and Hanamaki hit Matsukawa in the arm as soon as the door shut behind them. “Told you he noticed.”

“Huh?” Oikawa asked, “Noticed what?”

“Matsukawa has a thing for Kindaichi.”

“Yeah, and I have a thing for Oikawa.” Iwaizumi deadpanned. Oikawa's eyes lit up.

“You do?” He asked hopefully.

Iwaizumi looked baffled for a moment before pushing his face away. “N-No! That was the point!”

Hanamaki snorted with laughter. “I rest my case.”

Matsukawa frowned. He doubted everyone knowing would be a particularly good thing, especially if Kindaichi didn't hear it properly from him first, so he neither confirmed nor denied the accusation.

-

Getting Kunimi alone was harder than he thought it would be, and it was only until he  caught him napping in the library last period one day that he could finally speak to him.

By the way Kunimi's tired eyes blinked up at him, he could tell the wing spiker really wasn't in the mood for a chat.

“Don't they ever let you sleep?” Matsukawa snickered, then sat opposite him, hands woven together on the table.

Kunimi sat up, dramatically wiped his eyes and mirrored him. Matsukawa couldn't decide if he was mocking him or not.

“You should tell Kindaichi he's got the wrong end of the stick. I can't be bothered to go through this again.”

Again? “Go through what again?”

Kunimi sighed. “He’d kill me if I told you.”

“As if he could kill a fly.”

“Oh, he could kill a man alright.” Kunimi assured, and Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

“Not over something so small, I hope.”

After a moment, Kunimi eyeing him carefully, he relented, voice quiet. “Kindaichi thought he and Kageyama were going out back in middle school.”

“Oh.” Well, he had been right, after all.

“Obviously, being a disgusting romantic took him on a date. It went well, from what I heard. Kageyama waited until after the second to tell him he got it wrong.” Kunimi said, tone even. “Believe me, I don't want to be there the next time he has his heart torn in two.”

“Love hard, fall hard.”

Kunimi nodded slowly. “I did tell him he's too young to know what loving someone means,” he paused, “and that Kageyama won't understand the difference between going out and  _ going out _ . It was his own fault.”

Matsukawa understood for the most part, but, “If you're saying for me to tell him he's wrong, why did you tell him you thought I had a crush on him?”

A lazy shrug, and Kunimi leaned down to pick his bag up. “Who said I told him  _ you _ did?”

“What?”

“You better be quick, or he might be taken in…” Kunimi checked his watch, then looked back up. “Half hour?”

Matsukawa wasn't proud of the way his heart flipped in panic. “You think he likes me?”

“I don't know. Despite what you think, we don't share a brain.” Kunimi said, then began to walk off. He stopped and added, “He doesn't have any obligation to like you, let him know that.”

Like Kageyama had no obligation to like Kindaichi.

“He'll be at the front gates after school. You should be there before he is. Oh, and if you break his heart, it isn't him killing you you should be worried about.” With that, Kunimi left, yawning into his hand.

-

Whoever Kindaichi was going to ask out wasn't in a club, that much he could figure out as he leaned against the wall near the front entrance, watching people walk past.

Whether he was planning on skipping practise was another question. A question that was answered when Kindaichi turned up in his kit, a little out of breath and red in the face. Matsukawa pushed off the wall, opened his mouth.

“Kindaichi, what you doing out here, don't you have club?” A tall boy with short blonde hair asked, stopping next to him. A classmate, perhaps. Matsukawa stopped. If this was the guy…

“Yeah! I- I do. I wanted to talk to you, though.” Kindaichi said calmly, though underneath his voice was shaking.

The boy smiled softly. “Sure, kid, shoot.”

Matsukawa's gut twisted a bit. So this was the guy. He stayed unnoticed by the two as Kindaichi stumbled over asking to talk somewhere without people around and as he nonchalantly followed them, staying within hearing range.

“What on earth has you so flustered, Yuutarou?”

_ First-name basis.  _

“Hachiro-san,”  _ A senpai? _ “Do you like me?”

Matsukawa cringed, though, he couldn't say he wouldn't ask the same of Kindaichi.

“'Course I like ya, where'd this come from?”

The way Matsukawa's stomach dropped as Kindaichi's eyes lit up made him dizzy. Taking that as a confession was a recipe for another disaster like with Kageyama.

“Will you go  _ out _ with me?”

At least he emphasised the  _ out _ . It was awkward and cute, but with the way the guy’s shoulders fell and the way his face contorted into different shapes didn't lessen Matsukawa's unease. Neither did the sudden sneer.

“No way, you're  _ gay _ ? Shit, no wonder you’re so clingy.”

Kindaichi's hopeful face shattered so easily, and Matsukawa held his breath for a moment.

“I-I'm so sorry, I… I must've got it wrong.” Kindaichi said, voice scarcely holding together.

“No shit. Seriously, you got something wrong with you, kid.”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anythi-”

“Don’t talk to me anymore.”

“What?” Kindaichi gawped, incredulous.

“You heard. Freak.”

At this point, he'd only make things worse if he interfered, but it didn't make him want to any less. Kindaichi looked in shock, as if he did something really terrible and only realising just now. The blonde spat on the ground at his feet and began walking off, turned back.

“You know, you would never tell. You all blend in with the crowd and act like what you’re doing isn't disgusting. I can't believe you'd group me with you people.” The boy was speaking from his heart, Matsukawa could tell. He was bitter for no reason. Matsukawa had heard enough of that shit at middle school. “You're all scum. I hope I never have to see that ugly face of yours again.”

Kindaichi was still stunned, hands balling into fists at his sides. He was red in the face. Embarrassment, anger, upset. Every single one of those emotions passed over Kindaichi's face, and by the time the boy was gone, Kindaichi looked down in despair.

That was way harsh, and had Matsukawa been in Kindaichi's position, he would've thrown a punch. Kindaichi stood still though, took it all and just stood there. No tears, no shouting, definitely no punches.

This was way out of his hands. He knew that. Yet when Kindaichi folded over and threw his insides on the floor, he didn't really have a choice.

“Kindaichi!”

The force of his hurl had brought Kindaichi down on his knee, and as he coughed, Matsukawa placed a hand high on his back, crouched next to him.

“You OK?”

Kindaichi didn't look up as he spat on the floor. “Go away.”

He was embarrassed, sure, but that was no reason to push someone away. Matsukawa was trying to help. “No.”

Kindaichi breathed hard a few moments, then stood up and turned away, the motion leaving Matsukawa no choice but to lower his hand. It felt painful, to have the contact between them broken.

“Why are you following me? Is it some kind of morbid curiosity?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I care about you.” It was up to him what to believe, no matter how ridiculous. “In any case. Take this.”

Matsukawa put his hand in his bag, pulled out a bottle of water. “And you're not allowed to say no.”

He reluctantly snatched the bottle from him, drank to clear his mouth and kept an iron grip on it.

“You can laugh now.”

“Why would I laugh?”

“'cause I'm pathetic.”

Matsukawa felt heat rise in his chest but he quelled it, and the response came out soft. “Bullshit. Did you see how he ran off like that?  _ He _ is the pathetic one.”

Kindaichi had laid his heart out on the floor, and the guy had just trampled all over it. That in and of itself was pathetic, let alone walking off without even hearing a retort. Honestly Matsukawa was a little surprised. On the court, Kindaichi had no qualms riling up rival team members, yet here he stood and took it.

“No. I am. For once you're wrong, Matsukawa-san.” Kindaichi said, defeated. “P-Please don't tell anyone about this, though. I can't bear anyone knowing what just happened.”

“Of course. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to.”

Kindaichi's face was pale, he looked exhausted and older than his years. Matsukawa let out a long sigh. This was the worst timing ever.

“Thanks.”

-

No-one was in the club room when Matsukawa got changed, and having ordered Kindaichi to stay with him until he was finished, it left them alone again.

There was little exchange of words, and the atmosphere was more than a little awkward, but Matsukawa had had his fair share of moments like these, so it didn't faze him in the slightest.

“No-one here judges you, Kindaichi. Keep your chin up.”

Kindaichi shifted, and when Matsukawa turned around he was looking up from his phone.  _ Yeah, like that _ .

He had been crying again, his red eyes being a dead giveaway. Eyes that shot back down before he could even catch his own. His phone screen was off, held in shaking hands and wet with tears.

“C'mon, we should get to the gym before Mizoguchi screams murder.”

“Yeah,” Kindaichi agreed reluctantly, moving to his locker to put his phone away and grab his knee pads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally always so scared posting anything.  
> Y'all ghosts be kind to me pls, comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised after writing another few scenes that this went further than just a 'realises that they actually kinda like the guy' fic.
> 
> I will revisit all the fics in this series to include:
> 
> -Asking out  
> -First date  
> -First Kiss
> 
> And further, depending?


End file.
